


Late, As Usual

by Megara09



Series: Inuyasha Drabbles [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi, perpetually late. Sesshomaru Taisho, perpetually clever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late, As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> This work is copyrighted by me, Megara09, and is not to be copied or hosted on any sites but AO3 and FanFiction.net.

Title: Late, As Usual

Author: c_e_s_09

Theme: Prompt

Genre: Romance, Humor

Warnings: Implied adult situations

Word count:479

Summary: Kagome Higurashi, perpetually late. Sesshomaru Taisho, perpetually clever.

* * *

" _Oh, no. I'm going to be late! Please, don't be mad, Sesshomaru!"_ Kagome Higurashi mentally beseeched her fiance. Rushing around her apartment, she scrambled to pull on her black pumps, then stuff her things into her black and silver clutch. A dab of makeup to accentuate her blue eyes and full lips, a silver anklet attached to her ankle. Silver earrings he had given her on her last birthday, coupled with the necklace from last Christmas. With a final brush through her silky raven locks, she rushed out the door.

As she buckled into her Mercury Cougar, she looked at the clock on the dash. _7:18._

" _Almost twenty minutes late! He's going to be so mad."_

Speeding through town, Kagome bit her lip. Finally, mercifully, she saw the restaurant. Screeching to a halt at the front door, she shoved her keys at the valet with a distracted smile and rushed inside.

At the receptionist, she breathlessly asked for Sesshomaru Taisho. The woman smiled tightly and led her to the more secluded area of the high-class restaurant. At the table sat an elegantly dressed man with long silver hair tied back with a leather strap, his black suit the perfect compliment to her dress.

Waiting until the waitress had taken their drink orders and walked away, Kagome burst into an apology. "I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to be so late. My dress was wrinkled, and my hair wouldn't cooperate, and then my shoes were lost in my closet and-"

Sesshomaru placed a finger against Kagome's lips. "I made the reservation for 7:15. You were only five minutes late."

Kagome sat with her mouth open in shock. "You...how did you..."

"In the past year, you have been late to over half of our dates. I thought I would begin making the reservations for around the time you would actually get here," Sesshomaru said gently while tucking a strand of hair behind Kagome's ear.

Sitting back in her seat, she huffed. "Well, now you've done it. I'll always be late. You shouldn't have told me!"

Sesshomaru chuckled as the waitress approached with their drinks. "I love you, Kagome."

Blushing, she replied. "I love you, too, Sesshomaru."

"Perhaps next time we could try that new Italian place downtown? This time, I will personally assist you in getting ready."

Laughing, Kagome said, "Yeah, then we'd never get there. You just can't seem to keep your hand off of me when I wear skimpy underwear."

"Kagome, the purpose of those underwear are to be removed, not worn."

The rest of the dinner passed in companionable conversation. As they were leaving the restaurant, Sesshomaru bent to Kagome's ear. "I will be home, naked, in approximately seven minutes. Are you going to be late this time?"

Kagome beat him to the apartment.

* * *

Written for LJ Dokuga Drabble contest, but it exceeded the word count. So I decided to post it here. :)


End file.
